onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Арка Water 7
Арка Water 7 является пятнадцатой сюжетной аркой в сериале, и второй в Саге Water 7 в серии манга и аниме One Piece. Water 7 является седьмым островом на который Соломенные Шляпы высаживаются на Гранд Лайн. Это - водная столица, которая была построена поверх ранее затонувшего города. Его отличительной особенностью является система каналов и обилие фонтанов. Дела, кажется, идут прекрасно для Соломенных Шляп, пока таинственная организация под названием CP9 не ввязывается в развитие событий. Эта арка очень популярна, благодаря обилию остросюжетных моментов и неожиданному развитию событий. Существуют споры, к какой категории относится Арка Water 7, в частности: должно ли путешествие на морском поезде быть частью Арки Water 7, Арки Эннис Лобби или вовсе не быть частью обеих. А также действительно ли Арки Water 7 и Эннис Лобби должны рассматриваться как отдельные. Краткое изложение Прибытие в Water 7 почти сталкивается с '''Пыхтящим Томом.|left]] После атаки Аокидзи команда полностью восстановилась и вернулась к плаванью. Во время пути команда заметила гигантскую лягушку, совершавшую прыжки по воде. С явным желанием попробовать ее на вкус Луффи приказал преследовать странное создание. Преследование продлилось до подводных рельсовых путей, где корабль почти столкнулся с поездом, путешествующим по поверхности воды. Лягушка атаковала поезд и была отправлена в полет силой машины. Пираты были удивлены увиденным. На ближайшей станции они встретили проводницу Кокоро и ее внучку Чимни вместе с ее питомцем - котом (больше похожим на кролика) Гонбе. Они узнали и про лягушку, Ёкодзуну, для которого такие столкновения с поездом для него не редкость: он постоянно мерился с ним силами. Кокоро объяснила, что увиденный ими поезд - это Морской Поезд, который соединяет несколько ближайших островов, и называется он "Пыхтящий Том". Также она сказала, что пути приведут их в Water 7, городу кораблестроителей, где они с легкостью смогут починить свое судно, и посоветовала обратиться за помощью к человеку по имени Айсберг.thumb|left|Город воды: Вотер 7. Команда прибывает в город, который напоминает огромный фонтан, и проплывает через каналы в поисках места для стоянки. Встреченные ими люди подсказывают, где можно укрыть корабль. После остановки группа, состоящая из Луффи, Нами и Усоппа, сходит на берег в поисках места, где можно было бы обменять их золото из Скайпии и найти плотника. Они используют созданий, названных "ягара", чтобы передвигаться по каналам. thumb|Робин сталкивается с CP9. Позднее Робин и Чоппер идут осмотреться. Затем Санджи один идет в город, оставляя Зоро на корабле. Когда Чоппер заходит в книжную лавку, человек в маске проходит мимо Робин и произносит только "CP9", повергая ее в шок. Выйдя из магазина, Чоппер замечает, что Робин пропала. Тем временем, несколько охотников за головами приходят на Гоинг Мерри, чтобы получить награды за команду, но недооценивают силу Зоро и быстро проигрывают схватку. Группа Луффи решает обменять золото на 300,000,000 белли и направляются к Доку Один, принадлежащему Компании Галлей-Ла. Здесь они встречают Каку, одного из бригадиров плотников, который сообщает им, что Айсберг - мэр города Вотер 7 и директор Галлей-Ла. Каку не знает, где его искать и решает тем временем осмотреть корабль, используя потрясающую скорость и перепрыгивая препятствия, чтобы промчаться над городом. Сразу же после его ухода, Айсберг и его секретарь, Калифа, представляются тройке путешественников и соглашаются починить их корабль. Однако, когда команда уже почти возвращается в док, обнаруживается, что все их деньги украдены. Они замечают воров, к счастью в этот момент другой бригадир плотников, Паули, убегал от сборщиков налогов и сбил грабителей с их ягары, но собирался использовать деньги в уплату долга, пока другой плотник, Роб Луччи, не остановил его. Айсберг признал в этих ворах (и людях, которые атаковали Зоро) членов Семьи Фрэнки, банды демонтажников, которые занимались охотой за головами и воровством, ведомые могущественным человеком по имени Фрэнки. Тем временем, Санджи видит Робин с человеком в маске, но, когда они поворачивают за угол, он обнаруживает, что они исчезли. Позднее он встречает Чоппера, и они начинают вместе искать Робин. В то же время в Доке Один, когда Усопп отделился от группы, его атаковали люди Семьи Фрэнки и забрали 200 000 000. Каку возвращается после осмотра корабля и раскрывает шокирующий факт - Гоинг Мерри невозможно починить. Киль был разрушен, а значит починка корабля не отличалась от постройки нового. Хотя Луффи не соглашается, Айсберг советует ему подумать над этим некоторое время. Пустые чемоданы, в которых Усопп нес деньги, были найдены, и было решено, что причиной их исчезновения стала Семья Фрэнки. Луффи бесцельно бросился в город, а Нами выяснила местонахождение их штаба у работников Галлей-Ла. По пути Нами находит на улице Усоппа, окровавленного и избитого, который глубоко сожалеет о решении доверить ему деньги. Она оставляет его там до тех пор, пока не объяснит ситуацию всем остальным, включая Чоппера и Санджи, которые вернулись на корабль. thumb|Санджи, Луффи, Зоро и Чоппер идут к дому Фрэнки, чтобы отомстить за Усоппа.|181x181px В Доме Фрэнки, штабе демонтажников, украденные деньги были представлены самому Фрэнки, который решает, что этой суммы хватит, чтобы купить все то, чего они всегда хотели и оставляет своей банде часть денег, чтобы устроить вечеринку. Когда он почти уходит, дверь взрывается, и Усопп входит с требованием вернуть деньги. После его неудачной попытки атаковать Фрэнки, члены банды нападают на Усоппа. Остальные Мугивары идут к месту, где был найден Усопп, но они находят только кровавые следы и наблюдают падение Луффи с неба. После Луффи расскажет, что он пытался перелететь над городом как Каку. Ему объясняют сложившуюся ситуацию. Луффи, Зоро, Санджи и Чоппер находят Усоппа перед Домом Фрэнки, в состоянии, гораздо худшем, чем прежнее. Вчетвером они сражаются с Семьей Фрэнки и разрушают здание, но обнаруживается, что Фрэнки забрал почти все деньги. В этот момент Луффи решает оставить Гоинг Мерри и купить новый корабль. Раскол команды На Гоинг Мерри раны Усоппа вылечили и сообщили ему новость о смене корабля. Первым делом, Усопп решил, что они шутят, но, когда правдивость этих слов подтвердилась, он спросил, не принято ли это решение из-за потери им денег. Луффи настаивал, что деньги ни при чем, и корабль все равно не смог бы больше ходить в море. Усопп злится и уверяет, что Гоинг Мерри такой же член команды как и любой другой, кричит, что Луффи скорее поверит встреченному день назад незнакомцу, чем другу, который был с ним с самого начала. Луффи утверждает, что долго и упорно думал, прежде чем сделать такое решение, и Усопп может просто уходить, если ему не нравится его капитан. Санджи просит Луффи успокоиться, и тот извиняется за свои слова. Усопп не собирается менять мнения и не бросит Гоинг Мерри, а значит им придется оставить его вместе с кораблем. Со слезами на глазах все наблюдают как он уходит. Но Усопп разворачивается и вызывает Луффи на дуэль этой ночью в 10:00 за контроль над кораблем. На корабле Нами пытается убедить Луффи решить спор не доходя до драки, но Луффи считает, что Усопп не тот человек, который может легко отказаться от идеи, если сильно верит в нее. Если он бросил вызов, то обратного пути нет. Тем временем, Санджи кричит на Зоро за то, что тот дал сбежать членам Семьи Фрэнки, напавшим на него, потому что тогда они не смогли бы украсть деньги у Усоппа, и ничего этого не произошло бы. Нами успокаивает их. thumb|Усопп использует Ракушу Отдачи против Луффи. Верный слоему слову Усопп в 10 вечера возвращается в кораблю, чтобы сразиться на дуэли. Бой начинается, и Усопп по большей части использует слабые атаки, такие как '''Shinsen Tamago Boshi и Usopp Spell, 'но выясняется, что это лишь подготовка перед несколькими новыми атаками. Усопп видит, что его тактика просто не дает Луффи шанса для удара и решает нанести серьезный урон сопернику. Луффи отвечает ему при помощи 'Резинового Пистолета. После огромного взрыва, вызванного использованием выстрела Kaen Boshi 'в облако огнеопасного газа, содержащегося в 'Бриз Ракуше, Луффи атакует Усоппа Резиновой Базукой, 'но его оппонент поглощает удар своей 'Ракушей Отдачи. Усопп бьет Луффи в полную силу, возвращая удар, думает, что уже победил, но Луффи встает на ноги и повергает Усоппа Резиновой Пулей. Несмотря на победу, Луффи отдает Гоинг Мерри Усоппу, и остальные члены команды покидают корабль. Следующим утром целый город был взбудоражен новостью - в Айсберга стреляли. Как только они услышали эту новость в отеле, где остановились, Луффи и Нами решают навестить мэра, в то время как остальные продолжат искать Робин. Фрэнки, вернувшись к развалинам Дома Фрэнки, решает, что это дело рук Мугивар. Остальные члены Семьи Фрэнки, в надежде, что их босс захочет отомстить, проследили за пиратами. Они сказали Фрэнки, что Луффи ушел к Доку Один. Тем временем, Айсберг очнулся и описал нападавших - один был большим человеком в маске, а другой - Нико Робин, член команды Мугивара. В то же время, в городе было объявлено, что приближается Аква Лагуна, ежегодный высокий прилив, затапливающий нижнюю часть города. Из-за этого Кокоро, Чимни и ее питомец прибывают в Вотер 7. В Доке Один Фрэнки атакует Луффи пламенем, склоняя пиратов к выводу, что он съел Дьявольский плод. Мнение меняется, когда Фрэнки прыгает в канал и атакует оттуда. После обмена ударами, Фрэнки признает, что он киборг, человек с частями тела робота. Работники Галлей-Ла вмешиваются, чтобы предотвратить затяжной бой. Сначала Луффи и Нами думают, что плотники хотят помочь прогнать Фрэнки, но те нападают на Луффи. Они сообщают, что Пираты Соломенной Шляпы разыскиваются за покушение на убийство, и пытаются арестовать Луффи. После множества атак, на которые Луффи не ответил, Фрэнки устает от того, что все его игнорируют, и наносит свой самый сильный удар, Удар Ветра, разрушая им целый док. Луффи и Нами получают шанс для побега, и Луффи решает увидеть Айсберга, чтобы узнать, правда ли, что Робин напала на него. Тем временем, работники Галлей-Ла прочесывают город в поисках других членов команды, а слова Айсберга напечатаны во всех газетах. Луффи врывается в штаб компании, где живет Айсберг, в поисках комнаты мэра, избегая атак судостроителей. Айсберг, услышав это, поручает Калифе привести Луффи в его комнату. Когда они встречаются, Айсберг признается, что действительно видел Нико Робин, и достает оружие, спрашивая, видел ли её Луффи. Луффи говорит, что не имеет представления где она, и Айсберг стреляет, привлекая внимание других работников. Луффи сбегает до того, как они добираются туда. thumb|left|Санджи и Чоппер встретили Робин. В это время Санджи и Чоппер находят Робин. Робин объясняет, что темнота в ее сердце захватит и остальных членов команды, если она останется, и заявляет о своем уходе. Санджи говорит Чопперу вернуться и рассказать всем, что произошло, а у него еще есть неотложные дела. Луффи, Зоро, Нами и Чоппер собираются вместе и приходят к выводу, что Робин заставил все это сделать человек в маске, но Зоро настаивает, что не стоит обманывать себя надеждами. Так же они решают, что ночью будет еще одна атака, и они должны помешать ей. Тем временем Фрэнки решает выманить Луффи из укрытия, похищая Усоппа и корабль. В офисе Галлей-Ла все работники объединяются, чтобы защитить своего директора. Атаки CP9 В штабе Галлей-Ла Айсберг вызывает Паули к себе, чтобы что-то сказать ему. Паули покидает свой охранный пост, чтобы уйти в другую комнату и открыть потайной сейф. Четверо оставшихся Мугивар собираются снаружи штаба и прячутся на дереве, осматривая здание, в ожидании любых необычных событий. Раздается мощный взрыв. Несколько людей в масках и костюмах, которых рабочие принимают за Мугивар, врываются в здание. Нами, Чоппер и Зоро решают также вломиться в дом, но обнаруживают, что Луффи исчез. Женщина ассасин отвлекает охрану, демонстрируя исключительную скорость и способность ходить по воздуху. Мужчина, надевший маску медведя, вместе с Робин решает войти в комнату Айсберга сбоку, используя его Дор Дор Плод. Он стреляет в Айсберга, чтобы ослабить его, замечая, что они не могут убить его до тех пор, пока не получат сигнал. Робин остается с Айсбергом одна, а ее спутник уходит разделываться с охраной. Человек в маске медведя легко справляется с плотником Тилстоуном, демонстрируя способность делать свое тело тверже металла. В этот момент Айсберг узнает напавших на него - они из государственного агентства Сайфер Пол 9. Они намеренно провалили первое покушение в попытке переложить вину на Мугивар. А их целью являются чертежи древнего орудия Плутон, которые Айсберг получил в наследство от великого судостроителя Тома. Тем временем Зоро, Нами и Чоппер проникают в здание, думая, что Луффи рассеял всех стражей бесцельной атакой, но обнаруживают, что они окружены. Выясняется, что Луффи застрял между двумя зданиями. В то же время Паули забирает чертежи из сейфа Айсберга и сталкивается с двумя людьми в масках быка и черепа. Паули нападает, но быстро проигрывает. Выясняется, что чертежи - подделка. Используя Дэн Дэн Муси, остальные агенты СР9 призываются в комнату Айсберга. В это время Луффи выбирается из ловушки и врывается в комнату, застигая врасплох стражу СР9. Завязывается бой, в котором агенты используют воздушные лезвия, созданные ударом ноги. Луффи и Паули прижаты к замле, но Луффи скручивается и освобождает Паули. Тем временем Зоро использует тупые стороны своих мечей, чтобы троица поднялась наверх. В комнате Айсберга четверо агентов СР9 раскрывают свои личности - плотники Луччи и Каку, секретарь Калифа и владелец бара Бруно. Каку проверяет пульс Айсберга, Луччи (который, как выясняется, может говорить нормально) рассказывает свою версию случившегося с чертежами Плутона. Считалось, что Айсберг - последний ученик судостроителя Тома и наследник его чертежей. В рапорте говорилось, что другой ученик - Катти Флам, был сбит Море-Поездом. Тем не менее, Катти Флам не совсем мертв - он продолжает жить в городе и по сей день под именем Фрэнки. Когда Айсберг услышал это, пульс его резко подскочил и Луччи решил, что оказался прав. Когда СР9 почти уходят на поиски Фрэнки, Луффи, Паули, Зоро, Чоппер и Нами врываются в комнату. Паули атакует Луччи, но быстро проигрывает. Луччи сообщает, что все агенты СР9 способны использовать "Рокушики", шесть боевых искусств, позволяющих быть сильнее любого человека. Мугивара пытаются поговорить с Робин, но она уходит, сказав, что ее мечта не может быть достигнута вместе с ними. Выясняется, что СР9 заложили в здании бомбу, которая должна скоро взорваться, но до того Луччи решает продемонстрировать силу своего Дьявольского плода - Нэко Нэко Плод, Модель: Леопард. Луффи и Зоро нападают, но отправляются на другой конец острова мощным броском Луччи, а здание уже охвачено огнем. Айсберга и Паули связали, Нами выпрыгнула из окна, а Чоппера завалило обломками внутри. thumb|CP9 сжигают штаб-квартиру Галлей-Ла. В это время четверо агентов СР9 выходят и натыкаются на нескольких членов Семьи Фрэнки, которые кричат в городе о том, что захватили Усоппа и корабль. Они предлагают Луффи прийти в мастерскую под мостом, если он хочет увидеть пленников снова. Луччи избивает их и выясняет точное место встречи. Агенты отправляются в убежище Фрэнки. Тем временем, в убежище Фрэнки, Усопп продолжает попытки починить корабль, пока Фрэнки и его помощницы рыдают от рассказанной им истории. Когда Фрэнки спрашивает Усоппа о планах на будущее, он отвечает, что собирается вернуться в Деревню Сиропа в Ист Блю после еще одного небольшого путешествия. Фрэнки сообщает, что не может позволить ему сделать это, потому что корабль не дотянет даже до следующего острова, а о путешествии до Ист Блю не может быть и речи. Фрэнки предлагает разобрать корабль. После ссоры Фрэнки бросает Усоппа в воду, под корабль, чтобы тот сам убедился, что судно слишком повреждено, чтобы куда-то идти. Даже после этого Усопп продолжает чинить корабль и говорит, что он давно знал о том, что корабль обречен. На Скайпии, спустя ночь после тяжелого повреждения судна Жрецом Шурой, Усопп видел в тумане странную фигуру, чинившую корабль. "Не беспокойся, я позабочусь о ней еще немного," - сказал незнакомец. На следующий день, несмотря на грубую работу, судно было в починено и возвращено к начальному виду, без доработок, сделанных Альянсом Саруяма. Странной казалась не только помощь незнакомца, но и его знание о первоначальном облике корабля. Это заставило Усоппа думать, что этой фигурой была душа Гоинг Мерри. Фрэнки согласился с этой версией, рассказав Усоппу о Клабаутермане, духе корабля, который появляется, чтобы предупредить или спасти членов команды, когда судно на грани разрушения. Но появляется он только, если корабль любит команду на своем борту. Фрэнки замечает, если Усопп выйдет в море, то погибнет вместе с кораблем, когда тот развалится на части. Душа Гоинг Мерри не выживет в одиночку, и Усопп спрашивает у Фрэнки, как он сможет оставить друга, если он на грани смерти. thumb|left|CP9 выслеживают Фрэнки на складе. Спор прекращается, когда четверо агентов СР9 вламываются в укрытие, вырубая помощниц Фрэнки. Он узнает в них работников Галлей-Ла и нападает, спрашивая, что они здесь забыли. Луччи отвечает, что они - представители власти, и знают, что он на самом деле - Катти Флам, попутно заявляя, что они убили Айсберга. От удара киборг пролетает сквозь стену и открывает проход в пыльную мастерскую, где работали Том и его ученики. СР9 решают обыскать помещение в поисках чертежей Плутона, переворачивая комнату вверх дном. Фрэнки приказывает им убраться оттуда. Прошлое Фрэнки Двадцать два года назад юный Фрэнки вышел в море на новом корабле, но его орудия были неэффективны в борьбе с Морским Королем, который сразу же напал на него. Когда он вернулся на берег, молодой Айсберг выругал его за попытки подражать их наставнику, русалу Тому, в оружейном деле. Спор окончился, когда учитель подбросил строящийся корабль и с высокой точностью стал загонять мачты в корпус. thumb|250px|Юный Фрэнки. Позднее, когда все, даже лягушка Ёкодзуна, собрались за обеденным столом, чтобы отведать стряпни Кокоро, она объяснила, почему на острове нет работы. Судостроительные компании дерутся за каждого клиента, а уровень воды постоянно растет, и город может только ждать, когда его полностью затопит. Той ночью Том принялся разрабатывать план, который мог бы исправить ситуацию. После казни Гол Д Роджера, правительственный судебный корабль прибыл в город, чтобы заключить Тома под стражу - они арестовывали всех, кто когда-либо помогал Королю Пиратов. Именно Том построил корабль Оро Джексон. Его хотели забрать в Эннис Лобби и там казнить, пока Том не изложил свой план: построить Море-Поезд, который смог бы путешествовать в любую погоду и объединить соседние острова. thumb|left|Работники Тома закончили Пыхтящего Тома. Судья отложил исполнение приговора на 10 лет, чтобы Том успел построить Морской Поезд, после чего он мог рассчитывать на пересмотр дела. Фрэнки был в ярости от того, что Тома могли посадить за создание столь великолепного судна, которое впервые достигло края Гранд Лайна. Работники тома немедленно принялись за дело. Спустя десять лет Пыхтящий Том совершил свое первое успешное путешествие. thumb|Сайфер Пол 5 8 лет назад. Агенты властей, под предводительством лидера Сайфер Пол 5, Спандама, приходят к Айсбергу и Тому. Фрэнки обстрелял незваных гостей из своих пушек. Он восклицает, что наконец-то создал корабль, способный победить Короля Моря. Айсберг снова орет, что нельзя просто так разбрасываться столь могущественным оружием. Спандам решает, что пора завладеть вниманием, и обращается напрямую к Тому, объясняя, что он прибыл за чертежами Плутона. Том говорит, что у него их нет. Лидер СР5 угрожает рассказать всем, что Том построил корабль Гол Д Роджера, если тот не скажет, где чертежи. Спандам ошеломлен, когда выясняется, что все и так знают, кто создал Оро Джексон. После ухода агентов, Том запирает чертежи в сейфе и доверяет их сохранность Фрэнки и Айсбергу. Фрэнки предлагает, используя чертежи, построить Плутона, но Айсберг снова орет на него. Тем временем, в баре, Спандам ноет, что нельзя просто так отпускать строителя корабля для Короля Пиратов. На следующий день судебный корабль возвращается, чтобы помиловать Тома, и все уверены, что Тома освободят. Но корабль атаковали, и Фрэнки в ужасе замечает, что сделали это его собственные творения. После того, как судебный корабль утонул, Спандам приказывает своим агентам покинуть украденные у Фрэнки корабли до того, как до них доберутся Айсберг и Том. Вдвоем они осматривают нападавшие суда, но никого не обнаруживают на борту. Еще несколько кораблей открывают огонь по Тому и его ученику. Фрэнки, добравшись до них, замечает ужасные раны. Всех троих арестовывают СР5. thumb|left|Том преподает Фрэнки последний урок. На суде Спандам заявляет, что он спас всех и никто не верит Фрэнки, когда он говорит, что это Спандам первым открыл огонь. Отмечается, что корабли были сделаны их компанией, но Фрэнки говорит, что он не делал корабля, который причинил столько боли его друзьям. Том вырывается из наручников и впервые бьет своего ученика. Русал заявляет: нет разницы, что сделал твой корабль, даже если вызвал конец света, создатель должен любить его всем своим сердцем. Том бежит, чтобы напасть на Спандама, но получает заряд успокоительного. Создание Море-Поезда стирало одно преступление, так что Том попросил освободить Айсберга и Фрэнки, а его казнить за создание Оро Джексона. Ученики были отпущены и первое, что сделал Фрэнки - отобрал оружие у солдата и огрел им Спандама по лицу. Фрэнки сбежал, когда солдаты напали на него. Тома посадили на Море-Поезд, который отбывал в Эннис Лобби, а Фрэнки взял один из своих кораблей и перегородил пути. Вместе с Ёкодзуна он дождался поезда и дал залп из своих пушек, но это не остановило Море-Поезд. Но даже тогда он не отступил и был сбит после чего, предположительно, погиб.. Спустя четыре года Айсберг объединяет судостроительные компании острова Вотер 7 и ведет их к процветанию. Однажды Фрэнки приходит в штаб Галлей-Ла и просит о разговоре с Айсбергом, но ему отказывают. В тот же день Айсберг тайно приходит к Фрэнки и, после ссоры, отдает ему чертежи Плутона. Айсберг просит Фрэнки уплывать с острова, но тот отказывается. Другой Морской Поезд Пока Фрэнки и Усопп сражаются с CP9,они говорят Фрэнки ,что их командир хотел бы поговорить с ним.Как оказалось,лидер CP9 - это Спандам,который теперь должен носить кожаную маску,чтобы скрыть свои раны,и он заявляет,что Фрэнки должен заплатить за то,что он сделал с ним.Также CP9 решают задержать Усоппа,хотя он и оставил команду,он утверждает,что он все ещё пират.Затем Каку замечает,что он всё ещё не избавился от Гоинг Мэри и спускает его в Аква Лагуну. Между тем,в штаб-квартире Галилей-Ла,Айсбергу(который был спасён Чоппером в последнюю минуту)и Нами,которая пришла в себя,начали говорить о том,что сказала ему Робин перед уходом.Она сказала,что CP9 могут призвать атаку,состояющую из 10 разрушительных Линкоров с 5 вице адмиралами на борту,также известную,как вызов пяти,разрешение на которую им дал адмирал Аокидзи,и что они будут использовать её на Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы,если Робин не поможет им убить Айсберга и вместе с ними не вернётся в Эниес Лобби. С осознанием того,что Робин не предала их,Нами будит Чоппера.Паули просыпается и говорит другим работникам Галилей-Ла,что не пираты были убийцами,но также лжёт,что не видел нападавших,а на самом деле это были Луччи,Каку и Калифа.Нами бросается остановить Морепоезд вместе с Паули и несколькими работниками Галилей-ла,в то время,как Чоппер и другие работники Галилей-Ла ищут Луффи и Зорро. thumb|Санджи наблюдал за ситуацией. В это время,Санджи наблюдал за ситуацией,происходящей на станции отправки Морепоезда.В связи с неблагоприятными погодными условиями,Морепоезд был вынужден начать поездку раньше срока.Как только Морепоезд начинает уезжать,Санджи пробирается на борт,Нами и остальные не успевают на морепоезд вовремя.К счастью,плотники находят записку Санджи,в которой говорится,что он на морепоезде и он свяжется по Дэн Дэн Муси,как только найдёт его.Нами говорит,что надо найти корабль,чтобы догнать их,но Паули говорит,что только сумасшедший будет плыть корабле во время Аква Лагуны. В то же время, Кокоро смотря на океан заметила что, исходя из того на сколько сильно отступила вода, можно понять на сколько сильным будет прилив. В этот раз, вода ушла на столько далеко, что океан виднелся только на горизонте. В этот момент, Чимни говорит что видит что-то между зданий, когда Нами подошла к ним что бы посмотреть на это, она увидела там Луффи застрявшего между двух зданий. Между тем, Чоппер смотрит в противоположную сторону, и замечает Зоро застрявшего в дымоходе вверх ногами. Нами и Чоппер прыгают по зданиям в сторону застрявших накама. Чоппер, пытаясь вытащить Зоро из трубы дал ему в руку катану которую он попросил, в это же время Нами кричит Луффи что Робин пожертвовала собой что бы они смогли избежать гнева правительства. Поняв что Робин сдалась ради них, Луффи толкает стены между которыми он застрял разрушая два здания, Зоро получив катану в руку, разрезает трубу и всё здание по вертикали, Аква Лагуна приближается к ним, разрушая весь квартал за ними. Они едва успели достичь безопасной возвышенности, к счастью Паули был рядом и помог им, но им нужно забраться ещё выше, так как следующая волна будет сильнее. Им это удаётся и двое членов команды говорят о сложившейся ситуации. thumb|left|Зоро, Паули и Луффи убегают от волны. В это же время на Пыхтящем Томе Санджи думает как ему лучше поступить когда его случайно находит агент. Санджи пинает его так сильно, что агент летит через весь вагон, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Один из них предлагает оповестить CP9, но Джерри агент CP6 настолько высокий мужчина что ему нужно наклонится что-бы поместиться в вагон говорит что для этого нет причин. Он пытается драться с Санджи используя только обычные удары сверху в низ. В вагоне, в котором находятся CP9, Корги объясняет что в 5 вагоне находится капитан Морского Дозора Ти Бон, в 4 Ванз из CP7, и наконец в 3 находится новичок CP9 - Неро. Так что нет никакой возможности, что враги смогут к ним пробраться. В это время в Water 7, Луффи принимает решение взять корабль и отправиться в погоню за Робин, но Паули указывает, что это бесполезно, так как ни один корабль не сможет пройти через Аква Лагуну, а в этом году она намного больше, чем обычно. thumb|[[Рокет Мен бросается спасти Робин.]] В этот момент, Кокоро говорит, что если что-либо и сможет пройти мимо Аква Лагуны, то это будет Морской Поезд, и говорит Пиратам Соломеной Шляпы следовать за ней. Она приводит их в старый подвал, где хранится прототип Морского Поезда, Рокет Мэн, и они обнаруживают, что Айсбург уже заканчивает техническую подготовку Поезда. У него были те же мысли, что и у Кокоро и он еще раньше прибыл на склад, чтобы подготовить поезд к отбытию. Луффи и Зоро удается полностью восстановиться употребив большо количество мяса и сакэ, которые принесла Нами при помощи двух проводников. Перед тем как они отправляются, перед ними появляется Семья Фрэнки. Они со слезами просят Луффи, чтобы он взял их с собой в Эниес Лобби, чтобы они смогли спасти Фрэнки, и Луффи позволяет группе присоединиться. Как только Луффи, Зоро, Нами и Чоппер забираются на борт, а Кокоро занимает место управляющего, поезд запускается из одних из ворот прямо в Аква Лагуну. На пути к Эниес Лобби thumb|left|Трехсторонний альянс. Как только поезд выходит за пределы города Семья Фрэнки присоединяет свою повозку к поезду, вместе со своими Королевскими Булями Содомом и Гоморрой, после чего Кокоро направляет поезд к рельсам, значительно увеличивая его скорость. Будучи прототипом Рокет Мэн не поддавался контролю и, как только он цеплялся к рельсам им было практически невозможно управлять. Как оказалось, Чимни, Гомбэ, Паули, Тайлстоун и Лулу также втайне пробрались на борт. После того как Паули рассказывает остальным мастерам личности убийц, он раскрывает, что он отправился с Луффи, чтобы отомстить за Айсбурга. Так как у них есть общий враг, Пираты Соломенной Шляпы, Компания Галлей-Ла и Семья Фрэнки официально заключают альянс. В это время на Пыхтящем Томе Санджи пробивается в следующий вагон, в котором содержатся Усопп и Фрэнки. После того как Усопп убеждает Санджи, что Фрэнки хороший, Санджи неохотно освобождает обоих и они забираются на крышу следующего вагона, в котором находится Капитан Ти Бон. С помощью Дэн Дэн Муси из предыдущего вагона Санджи звонит Нами, и она рассказывает ему о ситуации Робин. Действие возвращается к Рокет Мэну, по направлению к которому движется огромная волна, которую никак не получается разбить несмотря на все усилия Семьи Фрэнки и Мастеров Галлей-Ла. В этот момент Луффи и Зоро начинают действовать применяя свою совершенную комбинированную атаку, Гому Гому но 300 Фунтовая Пушка и пробивают огромный туннель сквозь волну, спасая поезд. Хотя Фрэнки соглашается помочь спасти Робин, Усопп отказывается, говоря, что он больше не член команды, после чего уходит. Несколько минут спустя, однако, перед ними появляется человек в маске и плаще, выглядящий как Усопп, называющий себя "Согекинг", который говорит, что Усопп сказал ему все о сложившейся ситуации и что он готов помочь. Санджи и Фрэнки эта маскировка ни на секунду не обманывает, но они решают ничего не говорить по этому поводу. Пока Капитан Ти Бон, похожий на зомби, но преисполненный рыцарской честью мечник и его солдаты прочесывают два последних вагона, троица нарушителей отсоединяет их от остального поезда, оставляя тем самым лишь небольшую часть людей. Затем они заходят в следующий вагон, в котором располагается кухня, и встречают шеф-повара CP7 Ванза, очень странно выглядящего и энергичного человека способного делать рамэн с помощью волос в носу и сражающегося при помощи Рамэн Еэмпо. Санджи сдерживает его, пока Фрэнки и Согекинг продолжают двигаться в следующий вагон. thumb|Согекинг встречается с Робин. Через некоторое время Рокет Мэн приближается к отсоединенным вагонам и, после того как Луффи убеждается, что там нет Санджи и остальных, Зоро разрубает их пополам, чтобы очистить рельсы. Вскоре после этого они догоняют Капитана Ти Бона, который отправился за Пыхтящим Томом бегом по рельсам в отчаянной попытке остановить нарушителей. Ти Бон отправляет дистанционный удар в сторону Зоро, но тому удается уклониться и сбить Ти Бона с рельсов. В это время Санджи сражается против Ванза, а Фрэнки противостоит Неро, пока Согекинг продолжает движение к вагону Робин используя присоски осьминогов, чтобы перемещаться по внешней боковой стороне поезда. Он рассказывает Робин о сложившейся ситуации, но она все равно отказывается от спасения. Когда Корги приходит, чтобы выяснить, что стало причиной шума, Согекинг прячется под плащом Робин. В кухне, Ванз показывает себя очень слабым, но Санджи не удается нанести ему урон своими ногами, так как его ноги застревают в броне из рамэна. Однако, коку Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы удается обойти эту проблему, используя ножи, для того чтобы порезать эту броню на части, заявляя, что он находится в кухне и нарезает еду, так что он может не обращать внимание на свой обычай сражаться ногами. На крыше Вагона 3 Фрэнки не справляется со скоростью Неро, особенно после того как тот открывает, что спина Фрэнки это его слабое место, но с помощью уловок Фрэнки удается обездвижить его. В тот момент как киборг ударом стального кулака отправляет Неро сквозь крышу, Санджи ударом ноги отправляет Ванза в полет через несколько вагонов, до тех пор пока тот не приземляется прямо рядом с агентами CP9. thumb|Бруно возвращает за Робин. В вагоне Робин Корги обнаруживает Согекинга, но тут же получает одну из его Дымовых звезд. Несмотря на то, что Согекинг пытается остановить ее, Робин направляется в вагон где находятся Фрэнки, Санджи и агенты CP9. Она снова отказывается от их помощи, вплоть до того, что атакует Короля Снайперов, но тот бросает дымовую бомбу и трое преступников убегают в последний вагон (Усопп с Робин в руках), отсоединяя его от вагона CP9. Однако Калифе удается зацепить вагон своим кнутом, после чего Блюно начинает притягивать его назад. Фрэнки жертвует собой, оторвав стену за которую Блюно удерживал их вагон, при этом оказываясь в вагоне с агентами CP9, однако это оказывается бесполезным, так как бруно используя силу своего Дьявольского Плода, Воздушную Дверь, перемещается в их вагон. Он атакует Санджи и Усоппа, но Робин просит его остановиться, при условии, что она добровольно отправится с ним. До того как Санджи удается контратаковать, Блюно и Робин скрываются в Воздущной двери ведущей назад на Морской Поезд. Во время разговора с Робин Фрэнки узнает, что Айсбург все еще жив (о чем ей рассказал Согекинг) и затем сообщает ей, что вне зависимости от того, что говорят другие, просто жить не может быть грехом. После этого Пыхтящий Том прибывает на не знающий ночи правительственный остров Эниес Лобби. На рельсах появляется лягушка Ёкодзуна, желающий испытать свою силу на Рокет Мэне и результирующий удар приводит к тому, что повозка Семьи Фрэнки отсоединяется от поезда, а поезд сходит с рельсов. Когда Ёкодзуна приземляется на поезд, Кокоро обращается к нему, и лягушка очень рада ее видеть, так как он думал, что правительство увозило ее. Поговорив с лягушкой Кокоро выясняет, что он нападал на Морской Поезд, чтобы стать сильнее и больше никогда не позволить забрать его друзей. Она сообщает ему, что Фрэнки снова увозят, как когда-то Тома, и Ёкодзуна решает сопровождать их в Эниес Лобби. В это время Семья Фрэнки встречает на пути вагон, в котором были Санджи и Согекинг и принимают обоих на борт. Рокет Мэн и повозка Семьи Фрэнки снова соединяются и Согекинг представляет себя всем, хотя все кроме Луффи и Чоппера сразу узнают в нем замаскированного Усоппа. Тучи начинают рассеиваться, и вдали наконец-то показывается Эниес Лобби. Различие Аниме и Манги *Во время эпизодов Морского Поезда в аниме появляется призрачный образ Гоинг Мерри. Это предвещает возвращение Гоинг Мерри в манге, чтобы помочь Пиратам Соломенной Шляпы сбежать. Влияние на историю *Представлен Фрэнки и его прошлое, ведущее к тому, чтобы он стал Корабельным плотником Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. *Показана еще часть жизни Рождера, в том числе, что его корабль носил имя Оро Джексон и был построен учителем Фрэнки Томом. Также в Арке Острова Рыболюдей Фрэнки узнает, что у Тома был младший брат по имени Дэн. *Большая часть денег которую Пираты Соломенной Шляпы получили за сокровища с Небесного Острова были похищены Фрэнки, чтобы купить Древесину Дерева Адам, которое он в последствии использовал, чтобы построить Таузенд Санни в Арке Пост-Эниес Лобби. *More of the World Governments secret actions are revealed such as their underhanded methods of willing to do anything for what they want. Such as in Franky's past would show how Spandam and other government agents were fine with framing him, Iceberg and Tom and killing of other people without remorse, foreshadowing their ruthless nature into Robin's past in the Enies Lobby Arc and their doctrine of Absolute Justice. *Secret agents of the World Government that are assassins are shown called CP9, as well as others mentioned that go from CP1 to CP8. *The maintenance check on the Going Merry reveals that it cannot be used anymore leading Luffy to abandon their previous objective of using their new money to fix the Merry, and instead the money would be used to purchase a new ship, which would eventually lead the Straw Hat Pirates to get the Thousand Sunny. *Robin and Usopp leave the crew for their own reasons. Usopp leaves over his own weakness as a fighter and his stubbornness over how he believes Luffy is giving up the ship like he's abandoning a friend and his refusal to abandon the ship. However, he is fully aware that the Going Merry cannot be used again and yet his stubbornness caused him to leave. His desertion would also cause him to masquerade as Sogeking during the battle at Enies Lobby though everyone excluding Luffy and Chopper are not fooled by his disguise. Robin's reason is over her being blackmailed by CP9 and if she doesn't do what they want the rest of the crew will be killed and she'd rather have the whole world destroyed than lose the first real friends she's ever made. This would result in the Straw Hats in traveling to Enies Lobby the following arc to save her. *CP9, a secret organization, is introduced, along with the fighting technique they use, Rokushiki. Other Marine officers would be seen using this, including Vice Admiral Vergo. Навигация по Арке Навигация по сайту en:Water 7 Arc Категория:Арки One Piece